In the construction industry, various types and sizes of pipes are used as conduits for electrical wiring, oil and gas distribution, and plumbing systems. Industrial, commercial and residential buildings normally require many different sizes and types of conduit that must be hung or otherwise supported from some structural member at regular intervals along the length of travel of the conduit.
Most construction jobs require a large stock of fasteners and hangers to accommodate the many different sizes and shapes of pipe and the infinitely variable geometry of the structures from which the pipe must be supported. Some hangers are available for supporting a plurality of conduits from a common structural member. However, most of the multiple conduit support systems presently available are adapted only to support the pipes in a relatively fixed geometric relationship to each other. As a result, it is common to have separate fasteners and hangers for every conduit line that is not closely spaced from a parallel conduit line.
Due to the limitations of the currently available conduit fasteners and hangers, there is a need for a conduit hanging system comprising a few adjustable components that may be connected and easily adapted to a large number of geometries to provide rigid support for multiple conduits at various points along their common lengths of travel.